


Unified Theory of Everything

by Kintsugi (Frakme)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frakme/pseuds/Kintsugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot exploration of the relationship between Malcolm Reed and Trip Tucker.</p><p>Disclaimer : I own nothing here no profit will be made from this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magnetism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 'Shuttlepod One'

Trip woke abruptly, shivering. That dream again, where he felt like he’d never be warm again. He sighed, thoughts of sleep now well and truly gone. He glanced at the chrono and groaned when he realised it was not much past four am, less than four hours before his next duty shift.

He threw the covers off and grabbed the sweatpants and t-shirt he had thrown on the chair the night before and pulled them on, thinking he would head to the mess for a drink of warm milk.

He hesitated, before going out of the door, grabbing the bathrobe and putting that on as well, still feeling a residual chill from the dream. He was pretty sure it was all in his mind but it certainly felt real enough to him.

He stepped out quietly and headed to the mess hall. There would be few people around, gamma shift would be at their duty posts, so he was confident he would be alone. However he was surprised when he saw Malcolm in the mess hall, idly stirring a mug of cocoa and staring into space.

Trip felt a fluttering in his belly when he looked at the armory officer. Ever since the incident in the shuttlepod a few days ago, he found himself dwelling on the dark haired British man whenever his brain had an idle moment. Their close call seemed to have forged a bond between them, though somewhere in the recesses of his mind he had begun to admit an attraction to his friend. Sometimes in his dreams, he found himself kissing and caressing a certain dark haired, armory officer.

He picked up his milk and walked over to the table where Malcolm was sitting, feigning a casual demeanour he didn’t feel.

“Min’ if I join ya?” he asked. Malcolm looked up startled.

“Trip!” The spoon rattled against the mug as Malcolm jerked, surprise at being disturbed written on his face. Trip suppressed a smile, it was a rare event to catch the ever alert Malcolm Reed unawares. He also noted, with a slight thrill, that Malcolm had called him by his name.

Malcolm quickly recovered his composure, grabbing a napkin to wipe up the cocoa that he had spilled when he jerked the cup.

“Commander, couldn’t sleep either?” he asked, retreating into formality.

“Yeah, something like that.” Trip sat in the chair next to Malcolm and took a sip of his milk. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Commander-”

“Malcolm-”

They both stopped, Malcolm gestured for Trip to continue.

“Trip, call me Trip. we’re off duty.”

A brief nod from Malcolm who was now carefully folding the damp napkin into a small wedge of soggy paper. He seemed to be avoiding the eyes of the man next to him.

Trip watched his hands, fascinated. They were slender, almost delicate compared to his own. He wondered how it would feel to have those hands on him. A faint flush suffused his face as realised the direction of his thoughts.

Impulsively he reached out and touched Malcolm’s hands. To his surprise they were cold and he found himself rubbing them, like his mama used to do to his. Even more surprising was that Malcolm didn’t try to pull away. He glanced up at Malcolm, almost shyly, to see the Lieutenant was now looking at him with an intense burning in his steel grey eyes.

Trip stopped rubbing Malcolm’s hands and licked his lips nervously.

“What are you thinking about, Malcolm?” he said, softly.

“You.” It seemed to Trip that the word came out of Malcolm’s mouth involuntarily. Malcolm abruptly pulled away and stood up. Trip got up as well, startled. Malcolm tried to pass the commander to leave but Trip caught his arm and stopped him. Malcolm didn’t resist, instead looked up at him with that same heat in his eyes.

“Here goes nothing” Trip thought as he leaned in and captured Malcolm’s lips in a kiss. To his elation, after a second or two, Malcolm returned the kiss. Trip gently pulled the smaller man towards him, slipping his arms around his waist and gently pushing his tongue between Malcolm’s lips.

“No!” Malcolm jerked away. “We need to stop this.”

“Why?”

“It isn’t appropriate, the fraternisation reg-”

“We’re likely to be out here for years, Malcolm. The Captain ain’t gonna worry about those regs as long as we do our jobs and are discreet. You do know there are other couples on this ship?”

“I know but none as high ranking as you.”

“Great, so my reward for promotion is to never get laid out here.” Trip sighed in exasperation.

“It’s not just that, you don’t understand-”

“What’s there to understand? I know you want this.” Trip had felt Malcolm’s arousal against him when they kissed.

“It’s not about what we want. It’s about what could happen.”

“I guess I don’t understand,” Trip replied, confused. “What are you afraid of?”

Malcolm looked away.

“I’m afraid of letting you in,” he replied quietly.

“That doesn’t sound so bad, I want to get inside you, in more ways than one.” Trip gave Malcolm an impish smile. Malcolm merely looked at him, irritated.

"This is just a game to you! If I give into you tonight, that'll be it, won't it?"

Trip didn’t bother to hide the look of hurt on his face.

“Is that really what you think about me? I really care about you, I want more than just sex! It won’t be just one night, that I can promise ya. Despite what people think ‘bout me, I ain’t into one night stands.” Trip looked at Malcolm seriously, then took his face in his broad, calloused hands and kissed him lightly.

Malcolm relaxed and gave in to the kiss, all thought of resistance gone. He’d been fighting his attraction to the engineer for months now and ever since the shuttle pod incident, he began to hold out hope that Trip felt the same way.

All the women he had had before, he had managed to keep at arm’s length but he knew that this man would take down all his defenses.

He was fighting a losing battle, as he took Trip by the hand and led them to his quarters. Back on the shuttlepod, he had recognised this man as the other half of his soul.

 


	2. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post 'The Cogenitor'

“Trip, open the door.”

Malcolm quickly glanced down at the corridor, hoping no one would come by. He sighed as he still had no response from the engineer. He debated using his security override but figured that would make things worse.

Just as he was about to give up, the door opened.

He entered, closing the door after himself. The room was dark and Trip was lying on the bed, still in uniform, staring at the ceiling. Malcolm pulled the desk chair over to the bed and sat down on it. Tentatively he reached for his lover’s hand but Trip rolled onto his side away from him, curling himself into a ball.

“I came to see if you're okay,” Malcolm said quietly. “I’m sorry about Charles.”

“Well I’m not okay an’ I don’t deserve to be. The Cap’n was right to chew me out.”

Malcolm winced at the pain in Trip’s voice. He had never seen the Captain so angry with the man he considered to be his best friend. He hadn’t heard what the Captain had said to his Chief Engineer but he certainly heard him ranting at T’Pol beforehand. It was clear he held her partially to blame for not keeping Trip in line.

Malcolm smiled wryly to himself. Whenever was Trip going to ever take advice from T’Pol? He still hadn’t really got over his resentment of the Vulcans’ interference in their mission. Not surprising when Archer himself still held them in contempt. Trip looked up to the captain, Malcolm knew that and he wasn’t entirely convinced that Jonathan Archer wouldn’t have done the same as his friend, had he been in the same position.

He reached over and slowly rubbed his lover’s back, feeling the tense muscles under his hand. Trip didn’t pull away so he continued, moving onto the bed.

“Trip you are allowed to grieve for Charles,” he said quietly, laying down on the bed and wrapping an arm around Trip’s waist. Trip attempted to pull away but Malcolm refused to let him. Lightly, he placed gentle kisses on the back of Trip’s neck. He became aware that Trip was shuddering slightly before his sobs became audible.

“I really screwed up, Malcolm,” he sobbed. “The cap’n’s never gonna trust me again and I killed someone who never did no harm to anyone. It doesn’t matter that I didn’t see it coming, I should have kept my damn nose out.”

“Trip, we’re in completely unknown territory here,” he said. “We’re going to make mistakes. But we have so much we can do out here, good things. All we can do is learn from those mistakes.”

Trip turned over to face Malcolm.

“But there is still a price to pay, Malcolm. The Vissians are paying it now. I’m beginning to think the Vulcans were right.”

“No, luv, they weren’t.” Malcolm lightly kissed Trip’s tear stained cheeks.

The lay in silence for some time. Eventually, exhausted by the sheer weight of grief, Trip drifted into sleep.

Malcolm, gently and regretfully, pulled himself off the bed. Lightly kissing the sleeping man on the lips he contemplated the words they had exchanged.

For entirely selfish reasons he was glad the contact with the Vissians was at an end. He had his own guilt, that he had allowed the Vissian weapons officer to distract him from watching out for Trip. His face flushed when he remembered how she tried to kiss him. He had been so shocked that at first he did nothing to stop her but eventually he managed to free himself from her grasp.

Trip had known nothing of this, of course. It felt like they had all been blown out of their rightful orbits. Not just Trip but the Captain as well.

He hoped that time would bring them back into equilibrium.


	3. Weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Delphic Expanse

"So you agree with the Captain?" Malcolm said incredulously, looking at his lover.

"Any means necessary." Trip had a hard look on his face, one that Malcolm had never seen before the Xindi attack.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

"Malcolm, you know what's at stake here! I figured you of all people know what the Cap'n means by 'any means necessary'!"

Malcolm closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He thought Trip understood him, clearly he was wrong. He felt Trip pull him towards himself. Malcolm didn't resist but he didn't lean into his lover. And he didn't respond when Trip pressed his lips on to his.

Abruptly, Trip pushed him away, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I've lost you now, haven't I? Lizzie wasn't enough, I have to lose you too."

"No, Trip, you haven't. But I think that you are right in one thing, everything has to take a back seat to this mission. Including us."

"Do you still love me, Malcolm?"

“Yes,” he said, so quietly Trip had to strain to hear him. It suddenly struck him that, in actuality, Malcolm had never said the words to him yet Trip had always felt loved by him, until now.

“Then come to bed with me, Malcolm, we can still take a little time to forget what’s happening now.”

Malcolm felt his resolve weaken as Trip turned on the charm. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to forget for a little while.

* * *

It was a little past one am. It was many hours since his shift had ended but with so much to do, he couldn’t stop. In the end, Malcolm had stopped working when he realised he was so tired, he was seeing double.

He headed back to his quarters, intent on catching a few hours sleep before his next shift. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he was about to pass T'Pol's quarters. The door opened and out came Trip, shoes in hand, dressed only in his blue vest and sweatpants.

Which, with a sickening feeling, Malcolm realised were on backwards. Malcolm looked at Trip's face, seeing the guilt all over it.

"Do you have any explanation at all?" Malcolm said, straining to keep the emotion out of his voice.

Trip looked at the floor.

“I’m sorry, I never meant for this to happen.”

Malcolm thought of the gossip he'd endured over the last few weeks, about Trip and Corporal Cole, and Trip and T'Pol. Not to mention that he and Trip had been taking solace in each other's arms less and less. The last time they were together, their lovemaking had finally been reduced to simply fucking. Trip had been almost violent in spending his passion, careless of his lover’s needs. And yet Trip had accused Malcolm of pushing him away.

Malcolm knew it was over. The tender, passionate, larger than life lover he had known had been eradicated by a storm of rage and grief.

"There are many things we wish hadn’t have happened," Malcolm replied quietly. "Goodbye, Trip."

Malcolm walked back to his quarters, back straight, head held high. He didn't look back, not wanting his former lover to see the tears flowing silently down his face.

 

 


	4. Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks post 'Terra Prime'

Reed eventually found the engineer in a jeffries tube. He had his toolbox next to him but was sat gazing into nothing.

“There you are, sir,” he said, sitting down beside the blond man.

Commander Tucker didn’t acknowledge the armory officer’s presence but didn’t ask him to leave.

“She’s leaving in thirty minutes,” Reed offered. No need to say her name.

“I’ve said my goodbyes already, Lieutenant,” Tucker replied, curtly. He closed his eyes, his head still ached from the severance of the bond, a bond he knew he had never wanted. He didn’t want to go to Phlox for pain relief, not wanting to deal with the all the questions the doctor was bound to have.

It was no good. Tucker had come here to get away from everyone, especially Reed. He didn’t need reminding how badly he had screwed up. T’Pol had seen in his mind the relationship he had had with Malcolm, but until now she had not mentioned anything about it.

“Trip, I apologise that you are suffering discomfort,” she had said to him after she had severed the bond.

“S’okay, T’Pol, it’s just a headache.” Trip had smiled weakly at her. There was a certain amount of emptiness now her presence was completely gone, however he hadn’t felt her presence that strongly. _Probably because I’m just a lowly human_ , he had thought.

“Commander,” she had said, interrupting his train of thought. “There is something else I wished to discuss with you.”

He had looked at her, curious.

“You know that I am aware of your previous relationship with Lieutenant Reed.”

Trip had nodded, a flash of pain when he remembered how badly he had hurt Malcolm. He had been angry and grief stricken at the time and Malcolm had suffered from the brunt of his pain. Trip had lashed out at his lover, pushed him away and then allowed himself to be seduced by T’Pol, when she had been under the influence of Trellium-D.

“I am also aware that you still… cherish him.” T’Pol had dropped that little bombshell so very softly.

“You mean I still love him?” he had asked.

“Yes. I surmised that this is the reason our bond was easily broken.”

“Well it doesn’t matter now, T’Pol. That ship sailed long ago.”

He had got up at that point, needing to get away.

“Thanks, T’Pol. For everything. And for what it's worth, I’m sorry about everything.” He had forced his hand into the ta’al. “Live long and prosper, T’Pol.”

Her eyes were unusually bright when she returned it.

“Long life and prosperity to you, Commander Tucker.”

He had left and went straight to his favourite hiding place, the one where he and Malcolm used to go to sometimes, when they just wanted to talk. Really, he shouldn’t have been surprised that his former lover had easily discovered him there.

“Did you want something, Lieutenant?” Tucker finally decided to acknowledge Reed’s presence.

“T’Pol sent me to see you, Trip.”

His stomach did a small flip flop. He couldn’t remember the last time Malcolm had dropped formality between the two of them.

“She said we should talk.”

“I didn’t really love her, Malcolm. I cared for her and things just seemed easier with her in some ways. And she needed me. I needed to be needed.”

“Did you think I didn’t need you?” Malcolm asked.

“You didn’t!” Trip accused. “You were always Mr Bloody Self Sufficient, I’ll Take Care of Everyone Reed!”

“I don’t think you’re being quite fair,” Malcolm replied, mildly. “You pushed me away.”

“After you told me the mission was more important than us!”

“And so was your grief and anger.” Malcolm slipped a hand into Trip’s. It was a hard thing to do, he had never been very demonstrative. Early into their relationship, Trip had struggled with this, being a very tactile person. However he came to understand how much those little gestures from Malcolm meant to both of them.

“The captain told me something about you.” Trip looked annoyed at the thought of Reed and Archer discussing him. “He said that you ran away from problems, especially when it came to relationship ones. At the time, he was just worried about the thing you had with T’Pol.”

Trip gave him a wan smile.

“I guess he is right. I’d run into problems and not know how to fix them. So I would just end it or they would.”

“I think it’s time to stop running.”

Trip looked at him in astonishment.

“Are you saying…” he trailed off, not wanting to get his hopes up.

“I want us to try again, Trip. I won’t lie to you, this last year has been hell for me. Having to work with you, watch you with T’Pol, watching you break your heart again and there wasn’t a damn thing I could do.”

“I can’t promise I won’t screw up again, Malcolm.”

Reed gave him an ironic smile.

“I wouldn’t expect you to. But I expect you to try and work things out with me.”

* * *

_Earlier…_

“Lieutenant Reed, I wish to speak to you.” Reed looked up from his workstation in the armory where he was finishing some reports, to find T’Pol standing next to him.

“What can I do for you, Commander?”

“I wish to talk to you about Trip.”

Malcolm stared at her, his face impassive. He had always been good at hiding his emotions but he had certainly learnt a few tips from the Vulcan woman and secretly prided himself that she had trouble reading him.

“What seems to be the problem?” His choice of words was deliberate. In his mind,  ‘Trip’ and ‘problem’ were virtually synonymous.

“He has need of you.”

Reed fought down an unexpected burst of rage.

“He made it abundantly clear that he did not,” he retorted. The pain of discovering that Trip had slept with the woman in front of him was still unhealed.

“I ask forgiveness for causing you pain, Lieutenant,” she said, lowering her eyes. “At the time, I was… not myself. And I was unaware of Commander Tucker’s prior commitment to you. It is something he deeply regrets also.”

“It’s done now,” Reed replied. But he knew it wasn’t, even after everything that had happened. He had to admit that he was still in love with Trip, he knew for definite when Trip had left for  _Columbia_. But it wasn’t him that Trip came back to.

T’Pol looked at him, piercingly.

“I will take my leave of you now, Lieutenant. It has been an honour to serve with you.”

“And you, Commander.” Reed allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

She turned to go, then stopped.

“The bond was weak,” she said, haltingly. “Because his feelings for you were too strong.”

She left the room.

Reed wondered exactly what it had cost her to impart such personal information.

He stared at the workstation. He had to find Commander Tucker. Trip. The love of his life.

  
  



	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set ten years after the events in Chapter 4.   
> Completely ignores TATV.

“Trip, please tell me that you are ready to leave now, we’re going to be late!”

Malcolm stood impatiently by the door, holding a beautifully wrapped gift under one arm.

“Sorry, Malcolm, I’m coming!”

Trip came rushing in from the bedroom, still straightening his tie. Sighing, Malcolm batted his hands away and straightened the errant piece of neckwear for him.

They left in their ground car, Malcolm electing to drive as his husband was far too jittery. Fortunately, it was just a short drive to the venue where Hoshi and Travis were having a naming ceremony for their daughter, Melody.

Parking the car, both of them exited and joined the crowd filing into the venue. Spotting Admiral Archer and his wife, Erika, Trip waved and pulled Malcolm over to join them, after depositing their gift on the ever growing pile.

“Trip, Malcolm, it’s good to see you both!” Handshakes and kisses were shared by the two couples before taking their seats, Trip electing to sit between Malcolm and his former Captain.

Archer leaned towards his friend.

“Hoshi told me that T’Pol would be coming… with her new husband,” Archer whispered.

“Yeah, she tol’ me she’d gotten hitched,” Trip whispered back. At Archer’s surprised look, he shrugged.

“She's kept in touch with me and Malcolm. We invited her to the wedding but her work on Vulcan wouldn’t allow her leave to attend. Sent a nice gift though.”

“I hadn’t realised, I figured with your shared history…”

“All water under the bridge now,” Trip said, calmly even though he was slightly irritated by his old friend’s prying. He hated being reminded of how he had hurt his husband by cheating on him with the Vulcan woman. “Anyway hush up now, think they're ready to begin!”

The ceremony did indeed begin, it was beautiful, the radiant child being held up and shown to the friends and family celebrating with the proud parents, gurgling and chewing on her fists at appropriate intervals.

Afterwards, everyone moved to the reception and Trip looked around for T’Pol, as he hadn’t seen her come into room. He spotted her with a tall, exceedingly handsome Vulcan. He couldn’t help but be taken aback when he saw that, unusually for a Vulcan, he was fair haired and blue eyed. Trip saw Malcolm take note as well. Unsurprising, Malcolm’s hawk eyed gazed missed nothing.

“I guess it’s true, once you’ve had blond you never go back,” Trip blurted out without thinking, then winced when he saw the closed off look on his husband’s face. He felt immediately chastened and took Malcolm’s hand.

“I’m sorry, that was really stupid of me,” he said, giving the puppy dog look to his partner of ten years.

“Profoundly so” replied Malcolm, in his dry British accent. “Still after all this time, I'm used to it. Just one of the things I have to put up with.”

“But I do have some compensations,” said Trip, leaning into speak softly into Malcolm’s ear. With a quick look to ensure there were no eyes in their direction, Trip lightly sucked  Malcolm’s earlobe, making the other man nearly jump out of his shoes.

“Trip, this is hardly the time!” Malcolm pulled away, then softened when he saw the wounded look on Trip’s face. He sighed and planted a soft kiss on his husband’s lips.

“Let’s go meet T’Pol’s new husband.”

Trip nodded in agreement and the two of them walked over. Trip found he was feeling a little nervous. Despite their semi-regular correspondence, he hadn’t seen T’Pol since the day she had left _Enterprise_.

T’Pol saw the two men approach, and she and her husband inclined their heads towards them.

“It is agreeable to see you both again,” she said in her calm tones. “May I introduce he who is my  _adun,_ Sovek. Sovek, this is Captain Charles Tucker and Commander Malcolm Reed.”

“I am gratified to make your acquaintance at last, Captain, Commander,” returned Sovek, with a small smile. “She who is my  _aduna_ has spoken highly of you both.”

“Well, we’re real glad to meet you, Sovek,” replied Trip, warmly. Malcolm nodded and allowed himself a smile back.

“Captain Tucker, I have followed your work with great interest. It is both innovative and logical,” Sovek offered.

Trip smiled widely. That was a huge compliment from a Vulcan. He nearly said thank you but remembered in time that Vulcans didn’t usually use the term.

“Are you an engineer, Sovek?” asked Malcolm, making an effort to take part in the conversation.

"I am a teacher of theoretical warp mechanics at the Science Academy."

The four of them engaged in a lively conversation about some new theories that had been bandied about recently. Eventually though, the conversation wound up.

“Well, it’s been great meeting you,” said Trip. “We’re going to see Hoshi and Travis now.”

“Trip,” said T’Pol, hesitantly. “May I speak to you in private?” Trip glanced at Malcolm and he gave a tiny nod. He nodded to T’Pol and Sovek, and went in search of Hoshi and Travis.

Trip led T’Pol over to a small alcove.

“What’s on your mind, T’Pol?” he asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

“I would appreciate you keeping this in confidence, though you may share the news with Commander Reed.” She looked him straight in the eye. “I am expecting a child in six months’ time.”

“That’s great news!” Trip smiled at her warmly. “I’m real happy for ya.” And he was, he knew how devastated she had been after their baby had died. There were times he still felt the grief of losing Elizabeth as if her loss was only yesterday.

“I guess I can share mine and Malcolm’s news. We weren’t planning on going official for another coupla weeks, so keep it under ya hat.”

T’Pol looked puzzled.

“I mean keep it to yourself,” Trip explained with a grin. “Malcolm’s sister Maddy agreed to act as a surrogate for us ‘bout six months ago. She wanted to wait until her own family was complete. She’s now eleven weeks pregnant, so she’ll be due around the same time as you.”

“Then congratulations are due to you as well, Trip,” she said, with a small smile. “Both you and Commander Reed will no doubt make excellent parents.”

Trip stopped smiling and looked serious.

“T’Pol, tell me, are you happy?” he asked.

“I am content, Trip,” she replied. “My work is satisfying, and Sovek and I are in harmony with each other. The coming of our child will help complete us. And you?”

“Beyond happy. I can never ever repay what you did for me and Malcolm. You convinced him to give me another go. Despite what an ass I had been.”

“It was the logical thing to do. I did not wish you to be unhappy, Trip. I caused you and Malcolm much pain by my thoughtless actions.”

“It wasn’t your fault, T’Pol. I knew what I was doing and I wasn’t under the influence either.”

Both of them looked at each other with mutual respect and understanding. Trip was suddenly glad to have a friend like T’Pol. He gestured into the throng.

“Let’s go mingle. I need to check that Malcolm has let Hoshi know about the spare stasis unit. She and Liz Cutler, you remember Liz?” T’Pol nodded and Trip continued. “Liz had her baby two weeks ago. They have offered to donate some of their milk for our new baby. Between them and Maddie, we hope to have enough to give the baby breast milk for at least two years.”

“Supremely logical.” T’Pol looked approving.

“Nothing but the best for our baby,” Trip was grinning proudly.

Trip went and found Malcolm, and T’Pol found Sovek, who was in deep conversation with Admiral and Captain Archer.

Eventually the party wound down. Hoshi and Travis were taking their children, their daughter and their older son Jona back home. _Partied out, no doubt_ , thought Trip.

He and Malcolm got back in their car to drive home.

“It was a great party wasn’t it?” he sighed.

“Yes it was,” Malcolm agreed, focusing on the road ahead.

“Nice to see so many old friends too.”

They passed the rest of the journey in contented silence.

It wasn’t long until they arrived home.

“Can’t wait to get out of this get up,” Trip said, pulling at his tie. Malcolm smiled and pulled the tie free.

“That’s my job surely?”

It didn’t take long for them to reach the bedroom, a trail of various items of clothing on the floor behind them. Malcolm pulled Trip onto their bed, kissing him deeply.

Eventually they lay curled up together on the bed, their passion for each other sated, Malcolm with his head resting on Trip’s chest.

“Malcolm, I don’t know if I have said this but I wanna thank you for giving me another try. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“You have thanked me, Trip. Every day that you love me,” Malcolm replied softly. “I don’t think I have ever been as happy as I am now with you.” He sat up so he could look deep into his husband’s eyes.

“I love you, Charles Tucker. And I am looking forward to when we can bring our son or daughter home.”

Trip pulled him down for a searing kiss.

There were no more words to say.

  
  



End file.
